


Dwemer Junk

by Filigranka



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Telvanni are the worst.





	Dwemer Junk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NetchSlayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetchSlayer/gifts).



‘...and then they all laughed at me!'

Darr’jjic, unofficial mentor of all young adventurers, raised his brows.

‘Only laughed? And you’re making a fuss? It’s Telvanni we’re talking about! Boy, be thankful they didn’t take it as an offence or an invitation!’

‘What could they possibly get offended at?’

‘The Telvanni? At everything. In this case, they might find the allusion chauvinistically stereotypical, especially considering political—

‘The allusion?’

‘You mean you didn’t know _what_ brought them?’

‘Dwemer junk, like every—‘

Darr’jjic choked on his flin. ‘Oh, sacred innocence! This is the co— _crucial_ part of the Dwemer erotic machine!’


End file.
